In hot weather, persons often wish to wear shorts, also known as knee breeches, for comfort. However, knee breeches do not constitute suitable apparel, for example, in circumstances wherein, inter alia, the knees of such persons are apt to come into contact with rough surfaces, such as whilst rollerblading. Indeed, in many industrial settings, applicable legislation prohibits knee breeches. Moreover, in some environments, temperatures can plummet significantly in a relatively short period, in which case, persons wearing shorts may become uncomfortably cool.
The prior art is replete with examples of long pants including legs which can be removed from the knee down, thereby to convert into knee breeches, or the reverse. U.S. Pat. No. 269,479 (Stretch et al.), issued Dec. 19, 1882, is exemplary in this regard.
Such clothing articles, of course, ameliorate to some extent the problems caused by fluctuating temperatures, in that, in the event that temperatures cool, the leg portions can be reinstated, but continue to suffer, in that, when in their knee breech configuration, they expose the lower part of the wearers' legs to injury by, inter alia, abrasion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of safety clothing which is relatively comfortable to wear in warm conditions, while at the same time, maintaining protective qualities comparable to those inherent in trousers.